1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an operating method for a computer of the type wherein the computer receives information about a measurement sequence to be implemented by an imaging medical system, wherein the computer determines a group of control sequences for power control devices of the imaging medical system, and wherein the computer determines the control sequences to cause the power control devices to control (activate) image-influencing emission devices of the imaging medical system corresponding to the determined control sequences, in accordance with the measurement sequence to be implemented and outputs the control sequences to the power control devices.
The present invention furthermore concerns a computer-readable medium encoded with programming instructions that (machine code) that can be directly executed by a computer, wherein the execution of the machine code by the computer causes the computer to operate according to an operating method of the above type.
The present invention also concerns an imaging medical system of the type having power control devices and image-influencing emission devices controlled by the power control devices, a control device connected with at least the power control devices, and wherein the control device is either fashioned as a computer of the type described above or is connected with such a computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Methods and medical imaging systems of the general type noted above are known.
Limitations of hardware components of imaging medical systems have a significant influence on the imaging capability of the imaging medical system. Furthermore, the limitations are increasingly narrowed to achieve more cost-effective imaging medical systems. If counteractive measures are not taken, this leads to a reduced image quality and therefore to a reduced diagnostic quality. Longer durations of measurement sequences can also be the result.
For a transmission (i.e. a transfer) of the measurement sequence from one medical imaging system to another medical imaging system with different (in particular reduced) capability it is known to scale a measurement sequence linearly with the capability of the transfer medical imaging system. This procedure does in fact (at least normally) lead to reliable and executable control sequences, but the control sequences are in many cases sub-optimal.